


Redemption

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plothole Fill, Post-Canon, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz had assured Aoba that if there comes a chance when they have to talk to his parents about their relationship, they'll do it. Aoba has assured him to, even wanted him to. </p><p>And when that chance finally appears on their doorstep, Aoba finds himself facing a repeated history of proposal - this time, with <i>him</i> taking the initiative. </p><p>Plot-fill of post-canon, where Noiz and Aoba sort things out with Noiz's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> There are various occurrences that I find myself thinking about _how_ Aoba would take the priority flag and finally sit down to sort things out with Noiz's parents. Noiz had taken the initiatives himself, and needless to say, Aoba wouldn't sit and allow him to do all the job. I particularly love Aoba taking the lead in conflicts and since canon has wonderfully painted this road out for him, I thought this would be a good chance for me to fill in the "If there's a chance, let's talk to your parents. About us." plot hole that was suggested to us in the drama cd.
> 
> It turned out to be an extremely huge fic so I decided to split it into two parts. The first part is very plot-heavy, whereas the second part would be mostly smut. I'm also trying out new kind of smut so it's huge by itself. Hence, splitting it into two parts. _(:3/L
> 
> This is also a swapfic with [papa-archie](papa-archie.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

 

> _“If there’s a chance to talk to them, let’s do it. I want to solve this together with you.”_

 

Aoba had once said that they weren’t doing anything wrong, that precisely because they were serious about it that they should bring it up to Noiz’s parents. Nothing would change if an obvious problem was set aside to let it cool down by itself. On top of that, it was _their_ problem; taking initiatives to solve _their_ own problems should come naturally. And if Noiz needed a push, he would give him that push he needed. There were a lot of matters that needed to be solved between them but opportunities would not sit around and wait until they were ready. When the time called for it, they’d have to march right into it, hoping that they were both composed enough to argue their points, if needed.

When Aoba told him that they should settle their problems in an upfront way, he wasn’t exactly sure himself of how he should attend to that. There was no way he would want to meet them in a steel-hard way; but he also knew that being too-gentle could potentially lead to a fruitless discussion as well, especially when he himself wasn’t someone who was particularly good with words at the same time.

They had some time for themselves to figure out the best solution to prepare themselves for whatever that was to invade their way. The bruise on Noiz’s cheek after his confrontation with his father served as a painful reminder - a push - to remind them that they could never be able to rest assure if they were to leave the problem unattended like that.

“Does it still hurt?” Aoba asked a little more than a week after the family conflict, just two days after Theo’s visit. Tracing a careful finger against the now barely visible bruise, Aoba leaned closer, tip of his nose almost touching Noiz’s skin as he scrutinized the scar.

“No more,” Noiz replied simply. Without warning, he gripped Aoba’s hand, unhurriedly removing his touch from his face before the corners of his lips lifted just ever so slightly. “It’s been more than a week after all. It should be healed by now.”

“Just hope that it won’t leave scars…” Aoba trailed off at the end of his words before he collapsed right beside Noiz on the couch, then leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, the small sigh he released a bit too late for him to swallow back before Noiz noticed the discontentment on his face.

“Don’t think too much,” he said, encircling his arm around Aoba’s waist in a natural gesture, feeling Aoba let out a reflexive tremble at the same time.

“Have you figured out how to confront your parents, though?”

Noiz lifted a suggestive eyebrow at Aoba before he let out a small snort.

“What is there to consider anyway? We could just sit down and talk to them.”

“Like how you did with Granny?”

Noiz hummed, then nodded. Well, it wasn’t like he disliked the way Noiz had confronted Tae in such a bold way but he still remembered the intense embarrassment he felt from before and he was almost sure that he wouldn’t be feeling the same way with Noiz’s parents if he was to do the same thing again.

Noiz’s parents weren’t… Tae after all.

“Or do you have a better idea?” Noiz asked upon noticing the hesitation in Aoba’s expression.

Aoba considered. Then, slowly shaking his head, he smiled and looked at Noiz, now with a glint of determination in his eyes. “Let’s talk to them then.”

Noiz’s parents didn’t occur to him as people who would listen to any sense that was deemed “wrong” by them; but they didn’t occur to him as people who would listen to him even if he was to put down his pride just to make them listen either. If there was _one_ way that he could use to convince them, then Noiz’s method would definitely be the way to go.

He felt a strong sense of repeated history. But the difference was - this time, Noiz wasn’t the only person initiating it.

He had no idea how Noiz was doing having to face his father everyday in the office. He could only imagine how awkward it’d be. But Noiz didn’t portray any sense of discomfort either; the dismissive aura still strong around him. Maybe they’d started talking to each other again, Aoba wouldn’t know; Noiz hadn’t told him anything about it. It was two weeks later that he found himself gaping at the message Noiz sent him, every one of his nerves froze as he read the sentence again and again, gradually letting the reality sink in.

_` “Dinner is this Saturday. 8pm.” ` _

 Did Noiz finally manage to talk to his father? he wondered. Did his family welcome him over for dinner? Or was that invitation only meant for Noiz?

He swallowed down his throat. The feeling of unbelonging engulfed his insides all over again. He should stop making assumptions in his own head even before he’d gotten a chance to ask Noiz about it.

As if looking for something to distract himself, he shifted his attention to his Coil, the time on the hologram screen told him that Noiz would only be back in another two hours.

He needed to think of something else to do, at least something that could pull him away from _anything_ that could make time so vividly palpable for him at this very moment.

“Huh?”

Noiz ignored his questioning look, digging into the pasta Aoba had made him for dinner instead.

“You mean to say… they asked me over?”

He could see Noiz swallowed the remaining of his food down his throat. Putting his fork down, he placed his elbow on the dining table, supporting his face with a hand as he lifted a nonchalant look at Aoba.

“And… you didn’t ask to meet them…?” He told himself to stop making more assumptions than necessary but his thoughts was running on a high-speed highway now and it was almost impossible for him to stop.

“It just came out of nowhere,” Noiz confirmed. “I’m not sure if Theo did anything without my knowledge, though.”

It must be Theo then, Aoba concluded. There was no other way this sudden turn of events would occur without a trigger. And he could think of no other trigger but the one person who was as enthusiastic to solve their problems as them.

“So, are we going?” Noiz asked, returning to his meal while Aoba left his unattended.

“... We should,” Aoba responded after a while. Now that this invitation was practically placed on their doorstep, rejecting it would only mean a refusal to confront the problem. They didn’t need to wait for their chance; the opportunity just rolled towards them when they least expected it.

“Ready for the proposal?”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t that your intention to meet my parents?”

“Wh-what…”

He wasn’t sure how Noiz had gotten this whole proposal idea but he wasn’t exactly wrong either. As he’d said out loud at Noiz just a few weeks before, he’d need to brace himself to ask Noiz’s parents for their permission to make Noiz his. He’d stuck the entire “confrontation” label in his head all this while; but now that Noiz had put it out in such a bold way, he felt the heat rising on his face, the warmth hitting him on the tips of his ears before he sent a frown at the direction of a smirking Noiz.

“W-well yeah, if you can do it to Granny, then _I_ can do it to _your_ parents too.”

Noiz didn’t do anything wrong - far from wrong, in fact - and Aoba was still appreciative towards what he had done for him when he was back in Midorijima.

And he wasn’t going to hide the fact that _he_ himself had been wanting to do the same for Noiz all this while either. But Noiz’s smirk was getting a bit too embarrassing for him to stomach so, standing up abruptly, he averted his boyfriend’s eyes, picked his own plate up and walked towards the kitchen, before he heard the sound of chair dragging along the floor, telling him that he’d accidentally flipped a dangerous switch with his unintentional escape from his own awkwardness.

 

 

He didn’t remember if he was even _this_ nervous when he first met Noiz’s parents. Noiz seemed like he couldn’t care less about the trip but the moment Aoba hold his hand, he immediately knew that he was, once again, trying to suppress the heavy emotions beneath his chest - the slight tremble at their first contact had told him so, the way his eyes brightened for just a bit when he looked at Aoba was an obvious hint. Feeling the urge to comfort, he gripped Noiz’s hand a bit firmer, then intertwined their fingers before he gave his boyfriend a confident smile. There was no time to feel nervous now. It’d defeat the purpose if he was to go all gawky now. He was sure that he was firmed with his decision but his body had, and always had, its own plans for him. Despite how much he wanted to settle this once and for all, it was still a life-changing decision and he only had _one_ chance to officially claim Noiz as his.

… That proclamation sent a chill down his spine.

 

While Noiz helped him with his ponytail, he spent most of the time staring at the well-defined features of his boyfriend in the mirror. The piercings on his face were gone, but he could still spot the tiny, still-healing wounds whenever he came to an abrupt close distance with Noiz. Those were scars that would probably never heal. They were traces of his youth, of wrong decisions and of uncertainty. But they were also proof of change and moving on. He wouldn’t even mind if Noiz was to put those piercings back on again because then the implication would be different and it would definitely hold a meaning that was so much more meaningful than when Noiz decided to get them back then. Finding himself being distracted by Noiz’s piercings, he quickly looked away, but not fast enough to catch Noiz’s mischievous smile the moment he noticed that Aoba had been staring avidly at his face for the entire time.

“You can do that if you happen to get nervous later,” he teased, giving Aoba’s ponytail a final pull at the band before he stretched to pick up his well-ironed blazer from the wall hanger.

Aoba pouted. Sure, staring at Noiz’s face was definitely far better than having to stare at _his parent_ ’s face if he ever found himself losing words later. But...

“I will if you don’t freak out yourself.”

“Not sure what you’re talking about,” Noiz smiled. Escorting Aoba to stand up, he wore the blazer for him, gave it a final tug before he rested his palms on his waist, finally meeting Aoba in the eyes. “I’ve been seeing them for a while now. I’m perfectly conscious of how they’d act if anything is to happen, so I’m not afraid at all.”

He’d take Noiz’s words seriously if he hadn’t been portraying just a tad of intimidation when Aoba hold his hand earlier. Noiz was probably not worrying for himself, but for them; and Aoba knew all too well that anything that concerned Aoba would easily place itself on top of Noiz’s anxious list.

The ride to Noiz’s house was longer than he remembered it to be. His heart beat deafeningly in his ears while he grasped Noiz’s hand with sweaty palm, as if his boyfriend’s hand had turned into a sort of calming dosage all of a sudden. Noiz had his eyes out of the window at all times; he seemed to be in his own thoughts. Probably he already had his own way of confrontation without Aoba knowing. Aoba was almost sure that he’d be the one doing most of the talking later, and he was sure that Noiz would jump in to help him if necessary. But he wasn’t sure if _Noiz_ had anything he wanted to say for himself. He wasn’t sure how far was Noiz’s extent - how far he would go for him? And if they would still be able to return in one piece after the dinner tonight.

Perhaps, they would, like Noiz had suggested, be chased out of the house after tonight.

Noiz had probably noticed the contradictions within him because then, Aoba felt him clutching harder on his hand. When he turned around to look at Noiz, he was surprised to see that Noiz was _already_ staring at him with a gentle smile on his face before he inched closer, pressing their shoulders together.

“Nervous?” he asked, voice low and small, even husky.

“... A bit.”

He was expecting another tease from Noiz but all Noiz did was wrap him into his one-arm hug, then pressing a soft kiss against Aoba’s cheekbone.

“You?” Aoba asked out of reflex. It was _impossible_ for Noiz to feel _nothing_ at all.

“... It reminds me of the time when I went to pick you up after being gone for three months.”

“Oh.”

That wasn’t something Aoba could easily forget as well. Now that he thought about it: was this how Noiz felt when he suited himself up just to pick Aoba up from his shop, just to proclaim him as his from his Grandma?

Back then, Noiz had no one but himself to face this; unlike now, when Aoba had him close by his side. He was the best person to understand his feelings after all.

“How does it feel back then?” he asked, an attempt to distract himself from his overwhelmed thoughts mixed with a genuine curiosity.

Noiz paused. He seemed to be searching for his own memories before he lowered his head with a curved smile.

“It wasn’t the most pleasant emotions I want to revisit but I told myself that being able to overcome it means being able to give you a proper closure.”

And that was how Noiz had mustered courage huge enough to step out of his own comfort zone - his own cage - into achieving something so breathtakingly amazing like this.

Repeating his last sentence like a mantra in his head, Aoba nodded, then leaned his head against Noiz’s before he closed his eyes.

“If we can overcome this one more hurdle, then we wouldn’t need to worry about anything else again. Like you said - there’s no way we could make everyone happy, but there must be a way to not cause unhappiness to everyone, right? If things don’t turn out well tonight, then…” He let out a deep breath before he continued. “... we’ll think of something else.”

“Everything will be fine.”

With a surprised gaze, he looked at Noiz, who was now staring determinedly ahead of him.

“I believe in you.”'

Up until today, Aoba still couldn’t make out exactly where Noiz’s faith towards him emerged from. He could vaguely remember Noiz telling him that it was because of how he had witnessed him standing up for himself again and again in the span of time they’d come to know each other. But it could also be because of the tone and that glint of confidence in Aoba’s tone when he’d given Noiz the affirmation that had planted the seed of faith within Noiz.

He didn’t know the answer for this; but for all he knew, regardless if Noiz had noticed it or not - _Noiz_ was the one planting that seed of confidence in him at this very moment.

 

As usual, even though this wasn't the first time he set foot in this place, the extravagance of Noiz's parents house still never failed to amaze him. While Noiz walked in with gracious steps, Aoba could only follow, this time, without Ren's company upon realizing how intense the situation could be. Even though he felt a slight loneliness within him, all he could do was swallow the discontentment down, repeating the same script he'd crafted in his head while he did his daily ponder before he found a bright yet familiar voice greeting them from the doorway.

"Brother! Aoba-san!"

Theo waved at them from the opened door, the more-than-familiar smile gracing his features as he stepped aside, allowing them entrance.

“You’re early,” he said, while Aoba returned his enthusiastic smile with a gentle one of his own.

“Better than being late,” Noiz replied casually.

“Ah, that’s right. Especially when today…”

He stopped his sentence in mid-air, letting out a bitter chuckle before followed Noiz, who had been walking in front of them right into the hallway.

The atmosphere around them did nothing to help soothe the tension within them down. Aoba’s impression now that he was revisiting the place was nothing similar to when he first stepped into the seemingly all-too extravagant mansion. The place was too dimmed, too ancient for his own liking. He felt out of place, and he was sure Noiz felt the same too. There wasn’t any sign of age-old in his entire appearance when Noiz was given a chance to live out of his restrained shell - as with what Aoba would expect from a brat almost the same age as him. But now that they had settled down in Germany, Noiz obviously presented a front that was so very different from how Aoba remembered, or even presumed him to be like. The formal outlook made him look older than his actual age, even matured; and Aoba sometimes couldn’t help but feel that he was having troubles catching up with Noiz’s growth.

It was a lie if he was to say that perhaps Noiz was growing a lot faster than himself, and it worried him: it worried him so much that it urged to him constantly keep Noiz in check, just to make sure that he wasn’t over-exhausting himself.

Now that they were in this mansion that clearly wasn’t a place where they should belong, the contradictions within him arose, intensifying his edginess as he swallowed again. Despite so, it was something they needed to overcome, no matter how unfitting they felt they were. This was no time to back out.

“They’re already waiting for you in the dining hall,” Theo said, attempting to break the stiff silence that had spread between them.

If he intended to help them relax for a bit, it clearly wasn’t working.

Right before the maids opened the door for them, Noiz picked Aoba’s hand up, and Aoba was almost surprised to notice how _cold_ his hand was. Instinctively wrapping his own hand around Noiz’s, he gave it a firm tug, then, hand-in-hand, they walked into the hall.

“Ah, it’s been a while since we last saw you, Aoba-kun.”

After a quick bow at both of Noiz’s parents, Aoba settled himself in one of the seats on the dining table, fixing his eyes as unwavering as he could on the gaze Noiz’s father was giving him now. He was sure that he was well-groomed and perfectly presentable right now; but he also understood how prejudice was a killing machine for impressions. Clutching his fists for a final boost for determination, he brushed the unnecessary thoughts off his mind, a thin frown formed in between his eyebrows before he forged a smile out of his face.

“It’s been a long time. I hope everything is well.”

Noiz’s parents were obviously caught off guard, their expressions stiffened just for a millisecond before they returned to the all-so well-trained gesture Aoba had seen them using on him for countless times.

“All thanks to you.”

He could feel Noiz’s eyes on them too. Finally looking away, he shifted his attention to the food instead, almost dropping his jaw if he hadn’t been giving out a light cough when he noticed how luxurious the food were.

“We’re--” Noiz started, but was immediately interrupted when Theo raised a high voice.

“Let’s eat first, the meal is turning cold.”

_All of them_ were well-aware of where this conversation was going. But a dinner remained as a dinner. And if Aoba’s tummy wasn’t silently grumbling at the sight of the food, he wouldn’t have obeyed to Theo’s kind suggestion in such a willingful way. 

And he was sure that he’d enjoy his meal better if this was just another normal dinner he was invited over to. Noiz obviously noticed his contradiction because in the next minute, he found his own place filled up with food after food, an amount he wasn’t able to finish by himself.

“Oi, Noiz,” he whispered under his breath.

“Eat,” Noiz simply said. “You’ll need it.”

“I don’t need _this_ much,” Aoba pouted.

But it wasn’t hard to notice that _Noiz_ was tensed up himself. He didn’t seem to have a good grasp of what he was doing, his sole focus concentrated on Aoba. Letting out a small sigh, Aoba picked up his cutlery, then a good amount of food and carried them over to Noiz’s plate instead, immediately causing Noiz to stop everything he was doing.

“Eat,’ Aoba said with a stern look.

With a quick, light smile, Noiz dug in as instructed, both of them completely unaware that the whole of Noiz’s family had observed every one of their actions for the entire time.

It was another breathtaking hour when all of them remained silent, their dishes eventually cleared away before Noiz’s father broke the ice, causing Aoba to jump out of reflex.

“I’ve heard of your intention to talk to us,” he said, a tone so deep and heavy Aoba thought every one of his word was hitting him mercilessly on his pounding heart. Clenching his fists, he nodded, then looked up, the stare he wore no less firm than before.

“I need to talk to you about… your son, Noi-- Wim.”

Spelling the name out of his mouth still felt surreal. All this while, he had always known Noiz as Noiz, nothing else. Wim sounded foreign, and he had yet to familiarize himself with Noiz’s real name before he was put into the situation. He could physically feel Noiz giving out a small flinch at the sound of his name. Probably it was because it was _Aoba_ who was speaking it out that had drawn such a reaction out of him.

Because Aoba couldn’t imagine him displaying the exact same reaction in response to someone else calling him this name especially when that particular name wasn’t a specialize title for him.

_Noiz_ was.

“So we heard,” the father said with a quick side-way glance at Theo. Attempting to ignore that, Aoba straightened himself for just a bit, the script he’d repeated in his own head for several times almost rolling its way out of his mouth before his father continued, causing him to sit back ever so slightly and hearing Noiz hitching a breath at the same time.

“Aoba-kun, this might be a bit sudden but may I ask of your heritage?”

“Huh?”

He could feel Noiz stiffen by his side. Right before he could speak for himself, Noiz had spoke up.

“We’ve talked about this before.” His voice was cold and emotionless and all that Aoba could sense from his was a deep sensation of unease.

“But we haven’t heard directly from Aoba-kun before.”

“It’s okay,” Aoba interrupted. “I’m very sorry for the late introduction. I’m Seragaki Aoba. I’ve been staying in Midorijima with my grandmother before I moved over here.”

He finished with a heave of deep breath. As if expecting more, the parents merely stared at him.

“That’s all?” the father said after a five-seconds pause.

“That’s all.”

He didn’t know what else he could tell the parents. Were they even interested in Rhyme? It wasn’t like his Rhyme years were something proud to be mentioned anyway. Apart from that, he was just another normal resident of Midorijima who walked as a common staff in a normal, almost shabby junk shop.

He didn’t do anything that would make someone prominent like Noiz’s family drop their jaws, let alone something that was history-breaking.

Aoba could literally feel his composure deflating within him now but he gritted his teeth, unwilling to give up just because of one seemingly simple question and looking up just to see Noiz’s parents staring straight right at him.

He wanted to look away from the pair of disappointed eyes but averting gaze now meant an early surrender and that was the last thing he needed. If both him and Noiz could survive Tae’s interrogation months back, there was no way they can’t overcome this hurdle now.

“Well then, you said you wanted to talk to us about Wim,” Noiz’s father said, leaning backwards to rest his back against the chair.

“I…” Aoba started, his words unfiltered through his thoughts. Lifting both of his hands and crossing them on the table, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes momentarily before he continued, with a tone louder than before. “I would like to request for your permission to entrust your son to me.”

He was sure that the surprise in the parents’ eyes were intended for him to see. They probably had expected Aoba to interfere their family business, probably trying to earn himself a place in their company or even to ask for a compensation for having Noiz to bring him over from his hometown. But to have him outwardly pronouncing the intention to _own_ their son was definitely not part of their expectation. They had their own doubts, even pestered Noiz about it; but the way Aoba had laid it out sounded as if he’d just mentioned what was supposed to be a taboo.

“What do you mean by… entrust?” Noiz’s mother asked at long last.

With a gentle yet strong smile, Aoba straightened himself for a bit more, gave Noiz a small nod, before he continued,

“I would like to take over the responsibility to look after your son, calling him as a partn--”

“--a lover.”

Noiz cut in, correcting Aoba before he could finish his words. When Aoba looked at him with shock written all over his face, Noiz smirked and said,

“Might as well make this as clear as we could.” And, as if emphasizing his point, he placed a hand on top of Aoba’s, giving the back of Aoba’s hand a few caressing touches before he wrapped the whole of his palm on it.

“... Lover,” Noiz’s father repeated the word under his tone. “Are you aware of both of your positions right now?”

“We do,” Aoba quickly said. “I am aware that I am a no-one compared to your son, that I am a foreigner and that we are both guys. But we are serious about our relationship and we decided that you have the rights to know. I… love him and I would like to take care of him, and we wish to obtain your approval and blessing for our relationship.”

Across time, Aoba had come to realize that if he didn’t spell everything as clear as he could out at Noiz’s parents, he’d be landing himself in a pit of complicated questions that might potentially backfire on him. His embarrassment long forgotten and replaced by a sense of determination, he turned his hand over, grasping Noiz’s hand in entangled fingers before he looked at Noiz again, relieved to see that his boyfriend was also giving him a confident smile.

“Are you sure?” This time, it was Noiz’s mother who had voiced out, his father seemed to be a complete lost of words. But for some reason, Aoba could feel that he was at the verge of exploding and if Noiz’s mother hadn’t been interrupting the flow they’d be finding themselves being rained by nasty reprimands by now.

“Perfectly sure,” Aoba said. But Noiz’s mother was looking at her son, a hint of waver in her eyes while Noiz returned her gaze with one that spelled of nothing but steel-like determination.

Noticing that, Noiz let out a small cough from the back of his throat, then shifting himself just a bit closer.

“I’m sure.”

“Why him?”

Aoba had rarely heard Noiz’s mother speak, neither did he hear Noiz talking about her. But he knew that she was the person who’d stopped his father from destroying Noiz’s cheekbone during their last fight, and he also knew that she was the person who had once cooked delicious food for Noiz before he was closed up in his room. This was perhaps the first time he was to witness intimacy between Noiz and his mother.

“When I was in Midorijima, I was all by myself for the most time. I didn’t think that I needed anyone. People are unnecessary; building relationships is a hindering process. I wouldn't mind if I was to die the next day without knowing why. But,” Noiz paused, letting his eyes fall before he looked at his mother again. “ _He_ changed that.”

He wasn’t sure if Noiz’s words were enough to convince his parents but Noiz knew his mother better than himself anyway so, without any intention to interrupt, he merely sat, gulping down his throat and feeling the intense tension between them as seconds after seconds passed.

“I see,” Noiz’s mother spoke with a voice that was softer than before. The next time Aoba met her eyes, he was even surprised to see the gentle glimmer from within. But there was something else - something that Aoba couldn’t define properly.

Was it sorrow? Frustration? Or… regrets?

“I understand that it’s hard to accept,” Aoba immediately started. Any more stretch of silence than this was confirmed to strain them out. “But, we’d like to at least formally inform you about our relationship.”

He was all prepared for the impact. He was even prepared to be chased out of the house now, like Noiz had predicted. But all Noiz’s parents did was looked at each other before they stood up, signaling the abrupt end of the conversation.

“You’re right. There’s no way we could accept it,” the father said as he took heavy steps towards the door. “We can’t allow this kind of immorality to happen in our family.”

That was the last words they said before the door was closed, the impact so hard the sound reverberated loudly around the empty space.

“Ah… It didn’t work out, after all,” Aoba said after letting out a heavy sigh. Looking up upon feeling a pat on his shoulder, he saw that Theo had stood up from his seat, visibly noticing the tension in both of them.

“It’s a start, after all,” he commented. “I’d be really surprise if it goes through the first time. And,” he paused, then turning to look at Noiz. “Brother, you’ve expected this, don’t you?”

Noiz merely let out a smirk before he crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

“If they’re so easily influenced, I would’ve done that a long time ago.”

“But it’s definitely a start,” Theo quickly repeated. “It was tough but you did it, Aoba-san. I didn’t expect both Father and Mother to remain calm like that.”

Well, Noiz’s father certainly wasn’t calm at all when Aoba was attempting to get his points across earlier. He was almost sure that both him and Noiz would’ve earned themselves a good round of shouting if Noiz’s mother hadn’t been interfering the flow of the conversation. Aoba never knew much about the Mother, but if there was a gap that he could use to sneak his way into talking sense into them, Noiz’s Mother would definitely be a good place to start.

“What’s our next step?” Was there a way that they could use to sit down and talk like this again? Or would Noiz’s parents even wanted to talk to them again?

“We talk again,” Noiz said, opening his eyes as he stared right ahead, as if he was staring at something Aoba couldn’t see.

“Will they want to talk to us again?” Aoba questioned out loud.

“They have to,” Noiz said, voice firmed, before he flicked a playful smirk at Aoba’s direction. “Did you not realize that you had just proposed to them?”

“Wh-what?” Aoba gaped, but his confusion was immediately replaced by mild fluster before he let out a loud cough. “If you could call that a proposal.”

“Definitely sounded like one,” Noiz confirmed, while Theo nodded in agreement. “Now that you’ve thrown them such an upfront proposal, there’s no way they could ignore it.”

“And they know Brother well enough to know that he’d proceed to do what he wants to do regardless if they are to agree or not.”

They understand Noiz? Is that really so? Aoba thought. But he didn’t have the time to ponder for too long either. Noiz was right; Theo was right. Now that their relationship had be laid out in the most obvious way, there was no way they’d let it progress by itself. For all they knew, they might even be summoning both Noiz and Aoba back again the next day.

“There’s nothing else we can do now but wait,” Noiz concluded. Standing up, he placed a hand on Aoba’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

Nodding, Aoba stood up, accepting Noiz’s hand when the other held one out at him before they took quick steps towards the door and into the corridor of the mansion’s hallway.

“Master Wim, we’ve prepared your room for you.”

“I don’t remember mentioning that I’m staying over the night,” Noiz shot Theo a questioning look.

“I didn’t arrange for this.”

They didn’t need anyone to spell it out loud for them to know exactly who had arranged this for them either.

“This way, Master Wim.”

A quick change of hesitant gaze later, they walked down the hallway, following the maid to what seemed like a guest room in a far corner of the corridor.

 


	2. Resolution

“Is it okay if I leave both of you for the rest of the day?” Theo asked as both Noiz and Aoba walked into the room, its door opened for them by the maid.

“Ah, of course! I’m so sorry for taking up so much of your time!” Aoba immediately said, bowing as he did.

“No, no, it’s okay, no problem at all!” Theo responded frantically with a bitter smile on his face. “I was the one who had pulled you into this situation, I should be around to look over it until everything is done.”

“Don’t worry,” Noiz said, breaking the awkward atmosphere between them. “We’re fine now. This is my house after all, nothing would go wrong.”

Theo smiled, then nodded.

“I see. Okay then.”

“Thank you.”

It was still surreal to hear the two words from Noiz but both Aoba and Theo knew how much it had taken him to express his thanks. So, with a genuine smile, Theo nodded at him, leaving them alone in the room with the maid.

“Master Wim, do you require anything else?”

Noiz looked around, then turning his head back to the maid, the aura around him returning to its usual dismissiveness.

“Nothing. You may leave now.”

“Understood. Have a good night rest.”

It was when they were finally left alone that Aoba let out a loud sigh, then slumping himself on the huge bed before he finally gotten the time to look around.

“As expected from the guest room of your family’s mansion, huh?” he muttered under his breath.

The room was at least two times bigger than the one he was residing in their own house in Germany. This space could probably fit five of his own room back in Midorijima; the decorations around were as antique as the mood around the space of the house, various old-time items could be spotted in every corners of the house, and even the bed he was laying on made him feel as if he was laying on some sort of royalty bed or something.

“This wasn’t your room when you stayed here, right?” He sat up, crossed his legs, and threw the question at Noiz while the other took his suit off and started pulling his tie free.

“My room is in another floor,” Noiz said insolently. Once he settled his tie on the couch, he walked towards Aoba, joining him to sit on the bed.

“I wonder why they prepared us a guest room then,” Aoba asked, genuinely curious, just to hear Noiz let out a smile that sounded like a sarcastic gesture more than anything else.

“I don’t think that would be an appropriate place to house a guest.”

“But I don’t mind.”

“They do.”

Noiz’s clarification did nothing but heighten Aoba’s curiosity even further. What exactly was so insightful inside Noiz’s room that the family wanted to draw them away from it? And as how Noiz had described - “in another floor” - it seemed like it was an out-of-bound place that was even too disgraceful to be brought up, let alone to be approached.

“I do want to visit your room some day, though,” Aoba admitted, voicing his intention out loud.

Noiz fell silent, but just for a short while. The next time he turned around to look at Aoba, his eyes were glinting with a hint of mild intensity that had Aoba swallow down his throat.

“Want to stay there tonight, then?”

“Ah, no, that’s not what I mean. Well, they have prepared a room for us anyway, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go against them again when we had just… outwardly done so.”

Now that he had the chance to cool his head down, the occurrence previously started to dawn upon him, the reality of what he had just done invading his veins, little by little.

He was… pretty courageous back there. And the way Noiz had been tensely staring at him for the entire time, even now, had been a solid evidence to that mere fact.

“I think they had changed their impression towards you, though,” Noiz said, reading Aoba’s mind. “Before this, they used to think of you as a gold digger or something.”

“Huh?” It can’t be helped then. It was natural for someone to think of him in this way, especially when Noiz was the son of such a wealthy, prominent family in Germany. But Aoba hoped that whatever he had said over dinner just now was sufficient to prove that he had no interest in digging Noiz’s wealth, let alone interfering with Noiz’s family’s influence.

“Regardless, we have done what that is needed to do,” Noiz continued, shifting himself closer in the progress so that he could place his hand on top of Aoba’s. “We need rest.”

Aoba nodded in agreement. It had been a tensed up day for them; he had started to feel the exhaustion slipping quietly into his nerves, flowing the energy out of him.

“It’s a bit sudden for us to stay over tonight, I didn’t even prepare anything.”

“Nervous?” Noiz asked with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

“... Not really,” Aoba pouted.

“If you’re too uptight to sleep tonight, I can help you with it.”

Noiz’s smirk presented Aoba a hint of what was to come, one that he was more than familiar with. Frowning at the sly grin on his boyfriend’s face, he quickly looked away, just to feel hot breath against his neck, now fully exposed thanks to his high ponytail.

“Oi…” he muttered, but immediately finding himself biting on his tongue to sustain the low moan that was attempting to roll out of it the second he felt Noiz’s warm lips pressing against that fair exposed skin.

“Reward.”

He heard Noiz mutter against his skin, but his focus was distracted right away when Noiz took a whole of his skin and suck _hard_ on it, one action that Aoba _knew_ was intentional.

“Heh, this would last for quite a while,” Noiz said, satisfied when he finally pulled himself away from Aoba’s skin.

“What if your parents see it?” Aoba moaned, still managed to scowl at Noiz before Noiz proceeded to tug lightly on his tie, telling Aoba enough that he was about to pull him off the formal restraint.

“Let them.” Noiz was already panting savagely into Aoba’s ear and, despite the very foreign surrounding they were encased in, Aoba quickly found his need coursing undeviatingly all over his skin, the subtle actions Noiz was performing on his attire now weren’t helping a single bit in toning his arousal down.

He didn’t want to think about how embarrassing and how awkward it’d be when he was to see Noiz’s parents in their eyes the next morning, with thoughts of what they had done in this very house of theirs in the previous night. There was no way he could stop Noiz’s feverish need towards him either, the compiled pressure throughout the day must have taken a toll on him. Or rather, on _both_ of them.

As he slowly opened his eyes, feeling Noiz setting his tie loose and eventually peeling his suit away from his slim torso, he could vaguely capture Noiz’s features in the dim surrounding. Noiz,  with his lime-green eyes so determinedly strong and beautiful and with blond-colored hair that wasn’t common in where his hometown was. He could obscurely see his boyfriend’s naked torso from beneath his half-buttoned shirt, and, surrounding his sensations to feel every one of the Noiz’s touch, every kiss his boyfriend was giving him felt so tender, yet so passionate all at the same time it threw him into a whirlpool of surrealism. He still held strong to the first impression he once had towards Noiz - who looked nothing like the Noiz he was facing with now; who once had piercings all over his face and bunny accessories all over him that made him look like an immature brat that knew nothing about the world around him. But now, as he fixed his eyes on this man right in front of him, he couldn’t help but hitch a breath.

This was still Noiz; the idea of him not being Noiz had never crossed Aoba’s mind before. But on top of that, he was also…

“ _Wim_.”

He felt Noiz stiffen, all his motions stopped, accompanied by a short hitch of breath. When he turned around, just enough to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, Noiz was staring fervently at him with an expression of astonishment.

“Wh--”

“What did you just…”

“...oh.” He did it out of reflex, the word spilled out of his tongue before he could even stop it. He’d accidentally spoken his thoughts out loud.

“I’m sorry, you don’t like it?” he quickly apologized, wanting to crash his head into a nearby wall for spoiling the mood at the same time.

Noiz merely stared at him, seemingly unable to recover from the situation.

“No, not really.”

“Really?” Aoba asked. He felt as if he’d stepped on a bomb field and all he could do now was to make sure that he wouldn’t make the same mistake all over again.

“Yeah. I’m just… surprised.”

“... Why?” Despite feeling guilty for pestering further, Aoba was curious, and especially when it came to Noiz, it was almost impossible to contain his genuine concern.

Noiz moved away then, only to envelop a pair of sturdy arms around Aoba, unbuttoning what was left of his shirt then removing it off his body completely before he fixed his gaze on Aoba’s torso, now a clean visual illuminated only by the moonlight pouring into the room through the window.

“More like, I’m not used to you calling me that name,” he finally muttered, then inching towards Aoba to kiss on his shoulder blade.

“...Do you not like that name?” Aoba questioned instead. It was the same question, but on a different topic.

Noiz tilted his head up, capturing Aoba’s eyes when he looked down at him.

“I don’t find any attachment to the name besides of it being a restraint of its own.”

Aoba can completely understand where he came from. Wim was Noiz’s birth name, one that symbolized his existence; but it was also a name which had ultimately chained him down, putting him into the unlabeled restraints of family expectations and suffocating social norms. He could understand why Noiz couldn’t find an attachment to the name, let alone affection. Because what good would a name to do him if it resounded of nothing but only a memory of displease?

“But… it’s your name.”

At this point, Aoba wasn’t even sure if he could get his points across.

“I like your name,” he continued, desperately trying to make sense of his thoughts while he said. “I think it suits you.”

Noiz let out a light chuckle. Sitting up, he raised both of his hands, cupping Aoba’s face before he gently kissed him on the tip of his nose.

“This is the first time someone had said that they like my name. And it _has_ to be you.”

“Huh? Well, I’m just saying how I feel,” Aoba pouted. “I know what it means. And I know how much weight that name has on you. But at the end of the day, it was still _your_ name, regardless if you like it or not. You said that to forget about the past means to dismiss it and you don’t agree with it, right? It’s the same to your name. Dismissing the name means dismissing your existence and I don’t agree with that. I love Noiz, and I love Wim too, I think both the names suit you.”

Noiz stared at Aoba, wide-eyed. With another small smile, he planted a quick yet firm kiss on Aoba’s lips before he voiced out.

“I didn’t expect your reaction to be so big,” Noiz said. “I didn’t say I dislike it, I’m just not used to it. And moreover,” he lifted the corners of his lips higher, portraying a sly smirk that was directed at Aoba. “I prefer you to call me Noiz because that name is a special label of myself that only both of us shared.”

It took a while but when what Noiz implied finally sank into him, Aoba gaped, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks before he quickly pushed Noiz away, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

“W-well, it’s not like I don’t like it or anything, you know?” His voice was one tone too high, the way he was averting Noiz’s gaze a gesture way too obvious for Noiz to miss.

“I know. But,” once again making his way towards Aoba, he pulled him into a firm embrace, burying his head in Aoba’s neck as he mumbled against his skin, on the spot where he’d left his mark just minutes ago. “Thank you, Aoba. Thank you for acknowledging my existence.”

‘Wim’ was a name he was never fond of. He always took it as a cursed label - one that pushed him into the contradictions and conflicts he had to face today. But Aoba was right, and deep inside, he knew he himself was right too, that dismissing the name was equivalent to dismissing his own existence as well. While he struggled to brush away all the prejudices he once held towards his name, Aoba had taken one step in front of him, pushing his contradictions away just like that with nothing but a few simple yet powerful words of comfort.

He was extremely grateful to have Aoba - someone as accepting as him - to look past the demons who once reside in the deepest of his thoughts.

Lost for words, he could only allow his body to express the gratitude for him, where he kissed on the bruised spot once again before he licked along Aoba’s nape, slowly alluring Aoba into a state of mind where there was _nothing_ that they should be wary of, despite being in a once-restrained environment.

If Aoba could release him from the heavy chains that were weighing him down, then _he_ could release him from the sturdy load that was troubling him too.

He knew how too-conscious Aoba was at himself for a while now, especially apparent when they were on their way to this mansion. But despite that, he decided to straighten himself up, putting his overwhelmed self-conscious aside and faced Noiz’s parents in an upfront way, bringing himself in a way that had made Noiz dropped his jaw. And he was doing this all for _Noiz_ , for _Wim_ , as he mindfully spoke his birth name out loud over the serious conversation that could be a life-changing moment. He wanted to tell Aoba how much that meant to him, and for them, words were secondary, feelings were always their first priority.

Hence, when Noiz was finally done with his teasing, Aoba reflexively turned himself over, still blushing but undoubtedly accepting as he lurched himself forward to capture Noiz in a desperate kiss even before Noiz could grasp him properly by the waist. They never needed any more words to expel what was desperately trying to escape their chests.

At this point in time, all they ever needed was to _feel_ each other, through the way both of them knew best.

“Noiz…” Aoba whispered in between kisses. “How far away is your parent’s room from this room?”

“I believe it’s in another floor,” Noiz returned with a low tone, his lips magneted towards Aoba’s chest in between pauses.

“How about.. ah, Theo’s?”

He could literally feel Noiz’s hungry need all over his skin now - the way Noiz was grasping onto his waist, his fingers sinking just enough to avoid hurting Aoba, and the way he was licking, sucking and kissing all at once on Aoba’s chest.

“It’s not too far, but he should be asleep by now.” It took longer for Noiz to reply him but then he immediately proceeded to give light licking on Aoba’s nipple with the tip of his tongue, successfully brushing Aoba’s hesitance off.

“Will they… ugh… hear anything then?” As expected, Aoba was struggling to maintain his composure as usual, his breathing heavy and it sounded like he was literally forcing his words out of his own throat to speak.

Noiz smirked, busying himself with stripping Aoba completely naked, his hands swiftly unbuckled the belt on Aoba’s pants and pulling it, along with his underwear off his body.

“Try not to make too much noise then,” he whispered hotly, which did nothing but arouse Aoba even further.

“So how do you want to do it tonight? Noiz asked, the hunger no longer concealable and perfectly reflected in his intense gaze as he stared Aoba from head to toe, then back to pierce his gaze deeply into Aoba’s eyes.

“Do you really have to ask?” Aoba frowned.

“Hmmm,” Noiz considered in response. Then, Aoba saw his eyes brightened, the alarm in his own head started to ring unceasingly.

“Do you remember the time when we did it in the hospital?” Noiz’s smile suggested nothing but an extremely evocative idea. And all Aoba could do was wait for his fate to fall upon him. “You were trying to suppress your voice at that time too.”

“... What’s that got to do with anything?” Aoba asked instead. He was familiar with Noiz’s guessing game, but sometimes - like now - his trivia became a tad too complicated to decipher. He had practically surrendered without attempting.

“If you’re afraid of making too much sound this time, you can bite on my fingers,” Noiz proposed, raising two fingers up for Aoba to see.

“Do you think that would really work?” Aoba asked, half-doubting Noiz’s suggestion.

“I don’t think keeping it low would be an option,” Noiz smirked again. “I want to do something for you tonight and by that, I mean fucking you so hard you would forget that we’re in my _parent_ ’s house.”

A wolf would remain a wolf, no matter how much he’d grown. Staring fearfully as Noiz made his way towards Aoba, all he could do was swallow down his moans when Noiz’s wet kiss engulfed the whole of his mouth, pushing him backwards so that his back was resting against the bed head.

“If you…” he struggled between pants. “... keep kissing me like this, I…”

“Hm?” Noiz’s mumble vibrated against his lips. His hands encircling around Noiz’s head, pulling Noiz closer, pushing himself towards him, and letting his own tongue slip its way into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Noiz probably already knew what he was trying to say. Whether he was doing it consciously or not, Aoba allowed their mouths to be stuck against each other, allowed Noiz to spread his legs apart, completely exposing his lower half. He thought he was doing it well, that suppressing his voice was no longer a task too impossible for him. But as soon as Noiz grabbed onto his half-hard dick, he immediately pulled his tongue out of his boyfriend’s mouth, a loud moan escaped his lips as his body trembled, his hands gripping hard on Noiz’s shoulders.

“Shh,” Noiz muttered in an intensely deep voice. “They might be asleep, but I never know if they had installed _something_ in here to spy on us.”

Noiz’s smirk only deepened when he felt Aoba’s dick twitched in response to his words. He was probably pushing this too far but the immensely aroused expression Aoba was giving him now did nothing but intensify the already teasing intention in him, taking his nature into a sadistic level.

“But even if they do,” Noiz leaned in, practically blowing gradual hot air into Aoba’s ear. “I won’t stop.”

Aoba’s dick hardened in his hand, the slight wetness he felt on his finger told him that he wasn’t the only one getting aroused over the idea of them being caught red-handed by _his own parents_.

“Isn’t that a more effective way to convince them?” Noiz had pulled his distance apart, just so he could take a proper glance at Aoba’s greatly turned on expression. “If they don’t listen to what we have to tell them, all that’s left for us to do is to _show_ them.”

“S-stop…” Aoba whimpered. Even without the need for Noiz to emphasize further, the haze of want he could see in Aoba’s eyes already told him enough to know that he was imagining the scenario in his own head. His parents, at the doorway, eyes wide, expressions shocked, while Noiz continued pumping on his profusely leaking length, impatiently chasing him towards completion.

“Hmm…” he hummed quietly, trailing a playful fingertip along Aoba’s chest, occasionally giving him playful draw of circles around his nipples but on the sensitive bud. Aoba seemed like he was about to say something but every time when he intended to do just that, Noiz would always halt his words, capturing the perfect moment and giving him a look that spelled of a strong sense of dominance. Usually, Aoba would muster his front, strengthening his composure and threw a few counterattacks at Noiz; but today, he seemed like he was completely surrendering his body to his boyfriend, with little to no intention to fight against his need any further. Perhaps it was because of the fact that they were now in an environment that Aoba wasn’t familiar with. Or it could also be the fact that Aoba was way too aware towards every tiny sound around him that had distracted his focus, eventually his intention to play up a fight. He trusted Noiz anyway, and if there was one person who could balance him out between losing control and retaining control, it’d definitely be Noiz.

“Noiz…” he called out quietly, a desperate attempt to free himself off the suffocating trap of unreleased desire.

“Hm?” Noiz hummed again, and Aoba knew he did it on purpose. With a shivering hand, he led his palm to his own dick, wrapping his head with it and feeling Noiz’s hand pushing up on his hand while he pumped on his length.

“I…”

“I wouldn’t know what you want if you don’t tell me what you want.”

He didn’t even need to look at Noiz’s face to know what kind of expression he was wearing now.

Simply burying his head against Noiz’s shoulder, he wrapped his palm firmer against the head of his dick, rubbing around the slit, refraining as hard as he could from touching that most sensitive part of his erection.

“What’s wrong?” Noiz murmured lowly into his ear, his pumps growing more and more ferocious with every passing second. “I’ll do anything you want me to do to you. But you have to say it out loud.”

He couldn’t let himself off Noiz’s shoulder because he knew the second he was to do it, he’d definitely lose control of his own voice. So instead, he pressed his forehead against Noiz’s shoulder blade, closing his eyes tight as weak moans leaked out of his own lips.

“Please…” he whispered, his mind was already in the clouds. “Faster.”

Casting his embarrassment temporarily aside, he urged Noiz to pick up his speed, his hand no longer on his own dick but on Noiz’s hand as he guided Noiz to give him more and more satisfaction.'When he finally hit the edge, his body trembled violently, his voice muffled against Noiz’s skin as every inch of his skin soaked in an intense impact of fierce orgasm.

“Good?” Noiz smirked while Aoba attempted to come down from the peak of his stimulation. Breathing heavily, he let his weight loose, slumping on top of Noiz, small moans bubbling from his lips when he felt Noiz squeezing on his head, practically overstimulating him.

“I didn’t hear your voice,” Noiz said out of a sudden. And the next thing he knew, he was being lifted up and turned around, his chest hitting the bed sheet. Noiz’s hands were on his waist now, stopping the fall of lower half.

His ass was in the air, presented to Noiz like a gift.

He swore he could fall asleep just like that if he wasn’t aware of the position he was in. Energy completely leaving him, he buried his face into the pillow, both hands grasping on the soft silky material of the bed sheet when he felt a hand on his cheek.

“It’s fine,” Noiz said from behind him. “I want to hear your voice.”

“No way…” Aoba struggled, voice restrained behind the obstacle that was the pillow.

“They won’t hear you.”

“No,” Aoba shook his head. His body was warm, his face was warm and his head was so heated up that he thought he was getting a migraine.

He thought Noiz’d given up. But in the next second, he felt a weight on his back instead. Lifting his head just enough to make out what was hovering over him, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Noiz’s face right next to his.

“Sorry,” Noiz muttered.

Noiz completely misunderstood him. Hysterically pushing himself up by the elbows, he lifted one hand to caress Noiz on the cheek, managed to squeeze a smile out at him before he started,

“No, you don’t need to apologize,” he said. “I just… don’t want to push you into more conflicts than necessary. Imagine if your parents are to find us out, i-in this state.” The mere thought sent a chill down his spine. “I mean, we haven’t really settled things between them yet. I don’t want to complicate things.”

“This isn’t anything immoral,” Noiz said with a husky voice.

“No, it isn’t,” Aoba agreed. “But your parents aren’t us, they don’t think like us. And if we want to win this obstacle, we need to keep ourselves in their shoes too.”

For a stretched five seconds of silence, all Noiz did was stare at Aoba. He seemed like he was considering what Aoba had said, or perhaps he was trying to understand what Aoba meant. But then, he let out a light chuckle, bringing one hand down to where Aoba’s crotch was before he languidly fondle with it again.

“Seriously, you…” he whispered. He must be thinking of Aoba as some sort of innocent man or something.

With a pout, Aoba forced a kiss on Noiz’s lips before he said,

“Where’s your hand?”

“Holding your dick.”

“Th-the other one.”

Witnessing a smirk, he soon found Noiz’s free hand on his face. Then, without another word, he shifted his face over so that Noiz’s fingers landed close to his lips.

“You said this will work. Let’s see _how well_ it works then.”

And, before he knew it, Aoba had taken two of his fingers into his mouth, gently nibbling on them as he closed his eyes, a gesture that told Noiz that he’d formally surrendered everything of himself - his body, his soul - to him.

If he could, he’d stick his painfully hard dick inside of Aoba right away but the thought of having Aoba to suffer immense pain thanks to his inconsiderate action acted as an effective rope to pull him back from drowning inconsiderately into his pit of desire.

With just sufficient lube that he’d managed to struggle with stretching his arm to his suit pocket for it, Aoba was soon ready, his moans gradually turning from a restrained one to one of breathy and heavy.

“Okay?” Noiz asked, just to make sure. A few nods later, he positioned his dick against Aoba’s hole, paused for just two seconds before he pushed himself in with one thrust, hitting Aoba right in the hilt.

Time stopped. A low groan escaped his throat when Aoba bit him _hard_ on his fingers. Despite being wrapped in tight warmth, Noiz was immediately distracted when he saw Aoba tremble greatly, the bite on his skin only became stronger with every passing second as Aoba clenched a handful of the bedsheet, tears escaping the corner of his eyes all at the same time.

He seemed like he was in great pain and it was starting to worry Noiz. Right before he was about to check on him, Aoba turned his head around. He literally had to sink his nails into Aoba’s waist to stop himself from cumming right there and then.

“D-did you…”

With his words, Aoba quickly turned away again, releasing Noiz’s fingers in the process as he sank his head into the pillow.

To confirm, Noiz brought his bloodied fingers to Aoba’s crotch. One light touch was more than enough for Aoba to let out a loud moan; and one light squeeze on the head told him enough for Noiz to know what had just happened.

“Is this what they called as dry orgasm?” he said slowly, as if trying to make sense of the situation in his own head at the same time.

Aoba looked as if he’d just come. But when Noiz checked on his erection, expecting more fluid, all he felt instead was a rock-hard dick as if he hadn’t come ever before. But he couldn’t be wrong - the reaction he’d seen from Aoba was the best evidence - and Aoba knew what had happened as well; the mist in his eyes along with the strong fluster on his face had told Noiz so.

This was beyond the normal level of embarrassment Aoba was used to experience.

“Heh, so you can come dry too. I didn’t expect you to come as soon as you take my dick in, though.”

He totally didn’t need Noiz to tell him that. Scowling, he lifted his torso up, attempting to regain the final bit of pride left in him before he gave Noiz a clenched hard on the dick with his ass.

What was supposed to be a revenge turned out to backfire on him when Noiz let out a low groan. With his walls wrapping so firmly around Noiz’s erection, he could clearly feel Noiz becoming harder inside him. But yet, the heat was so amazingly addictive that he found himself clinging onto it, making it hard for Noiz to move.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Noiz’s husky voice reverberated in his head. He tried to loosen up for him, but before he could calm himself down, Noiz had started moving, thrusting and smashing his way in and out of Aoba’s inner walls.

He’d come twice, and he wasn’t expecting himself to be able to come so soon again but Noiz wasn’t exactly forgiving with his desire either. One of his hands now returned to grip on Aoba’s waist, the other hand was creeping back to Aoba’s crotch, the handling no longer slow and patient but fast and desperate.

“W-wait, ahhh!”

He’d completely forgotten to restrain his own voice. But it was too late. Noiz’s tempo was no mercy. Hitting him deep again and again, Aoba’s mind was completely wiped clean and all he could do was scream his arousal out, the memory of him being in Noiz’s _parents_ house completely put aside.

“There, ye-- ah!”

Something wasn’t quite right with his body; perhaps the struggled attempt to keep himself in control had taken a toll on him. Maybe that was what was pushing his limits. He’d learned how to be frank with Noiz; but now that he was almost at the verge of returning to how he once was, he found the temptation to let himself fall apart right here and now even more intense than usual. He didn’t want to restrain himself; he didn’t want _anything_ to hinder his interaction with Noiz. If he wanted Noiz to be truthful with him, then _he_ should return the favor to.

Giving Noiz a wet sideway look, Aoba felt his breath trapped in his chest upon catching sight of his boyfriend’s profile. He was still the brat he’d known when he was nineteen. But now, he was more than that. They’d come a long way. The person Aoba was looking at right now, the person whom he was so deeply in love with, was _not only_ an unworldly brat he once knew as Noiz as Noiz only but he was also, genuinely, one of the most intelligent yet mature men Aoba had come to know. He was Noiz, and Aoba accepted him for that. And he also accepted a Noiz that was more than Noiz.

He wanted to tell him that so very much.

His voice was stuck in his throat. He could feel his own orgasm crashing on him like a tsunami wave. He could physically feel Noiz almost hitting his limit as well, the twitch of his dick inside him alongside his more and more fervent thrusts had been sending him a loud warning with every passing second. His mind was barely clear but he was still conscious enough to _know_ what he wanted to tell Noiz. No, not Noiz. But…

“ _Wim_.” He managed to force the word out of his mouth before his entire mind turned into a piece of white, his entire body completely engulfed in the third climax he had for the night.

The hands on his waist shivered, and with another low groan, Noiz came, almost at the same time when Aoba had called his birth name out loud as a call of orgasm. He let out a bitter laugh. Noiz didn’t dislike the name after all; this more-than-intense orgasm that was filling him to the brim had told him so.

And if Aoba was to accept it, he knew that Noiz would eventually accept it as well. This was just the first step to a larger avenue of acceptance.

The words Noiz told him could lie; his expressions could lie.

But his genuine sensations wouldn’t, so as the intense sensations he felt with his body.

 

As expected, it was terribly hard for Aoba to look Noiz’s parents in the eyes the next morning. He wasn’t sure if anyone in the house heard anything from their room in the previous night, the fact that he _knew_ that he had been unsustainably loud not helping a single bit in soothing the awkward tension within him down. But nothing seemed to look out of place. It was almost as if the occurrence in the previous night was just a dream and that he and Noiz had just went into the room and slept through the night.

But he knew it was a beautiful lie he was telling himself. His waist hurt; he could barely stand when he woke up earlier. While Noiz kept sending him more suggestive smirks, he could only look away, attempting to uphold the composure he had so greatly done the previous day despite the sore in his body.

“Aoba-san, did you sleep well yesterday night?”

Aoba almost choked on his orange juice but then he quickly put the glass down on the dining table, wiping his lips with a napkin before he replied,

“Yeah, thanks a lot for the arrangement.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Instead of Theo, Noiz’s mom responded then, immediately drawing Aoba’s attention towards her. They’d had their doubts, but the hint of gentle glint in the mother’s eyes had confirmed their suspicions.

“Do drop by again, Aoba-kun,” she continued before she returned to her own breakfast.

Surprised, Aoba casted a quick sideway glance at Noiz, who nodded.

“Sure!” he said brightly. “I’ll bring along some homemade food when I drop by the next time!”

That was totally unnecessary. Aoba regretted the moment he threw that suggestion out. Of course a family as prominent as Noiz’s wouldn’t want to try out what seemed to be peasant’s food. But Theo started agreeing excitedly then, and if Aoba wasn’t distracted a second too late, he was sure that he’d miss the small curve on the corner of Noiz’s mother lip after all.

“Be careful on your way back.”

Theo sent them to the gate after they were done with breakfast. As usual, Noiz’s parents took a quick departure, leaving them alone with their younger son.

“I’ll drop by again one of these days!” Theo grinned cheekily.

“Sure,” Aoba smiled.

“Let’s go.”

Noiz, who had been silent for the entire time now, started to walk out of the gate.

“Hey, wait up! See you then, Theo. Take care!”

He could briefly hear a “You too!” before he caught up with Noiz, the complication on his face way too pronounced for Aoba to miss.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Aoba broke the silence while they seated themselves in the antique car, driving their way back to their apartment.

Noiz remained silent. While Aoba let him be, his gaze darted out of the window as he watched a fast motion of trees moving along the way.

He wouldn’t say that this trip was a full success. But he was sure that this move of theirs had definitely changed something. Even though their attitudes seemed unchanged, Aoba couldn’t help but notice the minor gesture that had made huge difference. He didn’t want to be too optimistic; perhaps he was simply imagining things. But he knew Noiz felt the same as well - how would one feel if one was to notice that they’d managed to change something they had always yearned to change, even just for a bit? And how would one feel if one was to notice that they were now one step closer towards what used to be the closest persons to them, even for just a bit?

Aoba wouldn’t know. He’d lost contact with his parents since a long time ago.

But, as he leaned towards Noiz and ultimately rested his head on his shoulder, he thought he’d be delighted if he was to see his parents again. Perhaps that was what Noiz was feeling now -

And perhaps, this was the reason why he was smiling all the way back home, regardless if he noticed it or not.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is already halfway down while I'm typing this, so it should be up very soon! Thank you for reading and I hope you like the progress so far :)


End file.
